Our House
Our House is the twenty first episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on March 29, 2004 on CTV Television and on July 30, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and Yan Moore and directed by Allan Eastman. The episode shares its title with the song by Madness. Summary Sean's brother, Tracker, gets a job in Alberta, Canada, but Sean doesn't want to move. Sean discovers he can legally live on his own with student welfare, but that plan is in jeopardy when his place becomes party central. Main Plot Sean's brother finally finds a job but has to move to Alberta. Sean doesn't want to move so he learns that he can live on his own with student welfare. He then sees that his place is an excuse to have parties for Jay. Sean realizes that his place is being used for partying too much after the police get called after an incident one night, and so he stops all the partying in order to focus on school. Sub Plot Liberty makes it her mission to get J.T. his dream date to the semiformal, even if it's not her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Our House" by Madness. *This episode marks the first time a character gets emancipated in Degrassi TNG Series. *Mr. Ehl wears the Dunlop Tire logo on his uniform and motorized vehicle. *Amy mimics an Avril Lavigne pose, implying that she is a fan. *This episode marks the beginning of J.T. and Manny's relationship. |-| Series Continuity= *Tracker mentions that Sean has been off of probation for a month, which is referring to his record that he gained for deafening Tyler Bishop in his left ear. *Amy Peters-Hoffman expresses jealousy over Ellie's relationship with Sean, but is reminded that she is the one who ended it with him. *Sean mentions again that he repeated grade 7. *The poster for J.T.'s commercial that aired on television in It's Raining Men is in the background in one of the scenes. *Manny and Craig's affair from earlier in the season is referenced by both Spinner and Manny. *The abortion Manny had is brought up when she was explaining to J.T. that Craig was only making sure if she was okay. *J.T. brings up the time Manny blew him off for Sully after the first time he asked her out. *The semi-formal first mentioned in the previous episode is spoken of again, though it isn't actually held until the following episode. *J.T., who was debating with the idea to take Manny to the semi-formal in the previous episode, decides to ask her. *Final written episode of co-creator Yan Moore. Character Revelations *This episode marks the final appearance of Tracker Cameron. |-| Gallery= 544de.png 7655n.png 7876.png 5654j.png OurHouse1.jpg OurHouse2.jpg OurHouse3.jpg OurHouse4.jpg OurHouse5.jpg OurHouse6.jpg OurHouse7.jpg OurHouse8.jpg Cb5.jpg Thisisjusttoocute.jpg Jay and Sean.jpg Liberty's obsession with Chris.jpg Sean eating chocolate cake and milk for breakfast. Not exactly healthy..jpg Tumblr lgz9cow02s1qc1tpr.jpg 02222.jpg Tumblr lgz96pluRd1qc1tpr.jpg Alex-Ellie-Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371385-1024-768.jpg tumblr_lgz8zr04EU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz93eT0Ga1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz9427yBe1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz975jMWJ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz97z8aLB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz9c8kVtQ1qc1tpr.jpg 4645,.png 434d.png JTandManny.jpg 5454n.png 5445c.png 6555.png 6555f.png 65464.png 56f.png s_degrassi3210002.jpg s_degrassi3210005.jpg s_degrassi3210030.jpg s_degrassi3210031.jpg s_degrassi3210032.jpg s_degrassi3210042.jpg s_degrassi3210054.jpg s_degrassi3210071.jpg s_degrassi3210079.jpg s_degrassi3210103.jpg s_degrassi3210104.jpg s_degrassi3210105.jpg s_degrassi3210113.jpg s_degrassi3210117.jpg s_degrassi3210118.jpg s_degrassi3210119.jpg s_degrassi3210125.jpg s_degrassi3210134.jpg s_degrassi3210142.jpg s_degrassi3210145.jpg s_degrassi3210147.jpg s_degrassi3210150.jpg s_degrassi3210153.jpg s_degrassi3210151.jpg s_degrassi3210155.jpg s_degrassi3210163.jpg s_degrassi3210171.jpg s_degrassi3210179.jpg s_degrassi3210180.jpg s_degrassi3210192.jpg Tumblr lgz8yl4SxW1qc1tpr.jpg S degrassi3210197.jpg 564fr.png 44dm.png 5754d.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Steve Arbuckle as Montreal crew guy *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Bailey Corneal as Amy Peters-Hoffman *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Travis Donegan as Towerz *Michael Favell as Security guard no. 2 *Kris Holden-Ried as Tracker Cameron *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Marcello Melea as Degrassi party guy *Pip as Wendy Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Sean: "It's not just my house. It's our house." *Spinner: "I'd watch it with Manny, she's got a reputation." J.T.: "What if people talked about you and Paige like that?" Spinner: "They don't because Paige isn't a slut and doesn't get at it with other people's boyfriends." *Amy: "You don't like me anymore." Sean: "Amy, you dumped me." Ellie: "And he has a girlfriend." Amy: "What are you? Some kind of blood-sucking vampire." Ellie: "Keep hanging on to my boyfriend and you'll find out." |-| Featured Music= *''"Watchagonnado"'' by Headstones *''"Istanbul"'' by Evren *''"I Don't Get It"'' by Evren *''"Late Night Kind Of Guy"'' by Evren *''"Million $ Moment"'' by Headstones |-| Links= *Watch Our House on YouTube *Watch Our House on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes